gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy
Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy is a wanted newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy is an intergalactic bounty hunter and a main protagonist of the Mario, Legend of Zelda, and Smash Bros. series. Young Luigi is always accompanied by a Blooper squirting his eyes with ink. He always rides his trusty steed, the Biddybuggy. Interest in the character increased after the reveal of Wii Fit Trainer, but declined after the reveal of Little Mac. Despite this, the character still has a strond dedicated fanbase. Early life Young Luigi was born in the Lumpy Pumpkin, where he was adopted at the age of four months and raised in Bronx, New York. He attended Hood Rat Elementary School and Holy Ghirahim Worship High School, a Ghirahim worship school in Ville, Arkansas known for its strong medical department. During school, he appeared in several movies, including the an indie production of the musical Wicked. His other roles included George in Oh, George!, Intzo in Hola Bonita! A Love Story, Tree in Into the Woods, and Gale in the Hunger Games. He graduated from school in 1950 and moved on to attend Elfalinda College, a Palutena worship school. He once again took the role of Gale in the Hunger Games. He graduated from Elfalinda College in 1970 with a degree in Pharmacy, with a concentration in Performance and a minor in Stripping. Blooper was born at Arena Ferox, as the only child to Lynda Blooper and Lyndis Blooper. His parents both have squid ancestry. Blooper grew up singing country songs in both English and Canadian. He met Young Luigi while the latter played a role in the Hunger Games, and has squirted in his eyes ever since. Gaming career Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy broke ground early in the gaming world in the game Pong, his initial appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy was a female, as even the instruction manual states this. However, completing Pong under a month revealed Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy to be a young athletic child and squid and babby car. Although Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy is seen being covered in ink throughout most of his appearances, it has become a tradition to depict him in much more ink at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game with all teammates dead or missing. In Super Mario and the Other Ones, Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy along with Mario, Peach, and Bowser were kidnapped by Fawful. Fawful forces Peach and Bowser to marry, the only way to get Bowser to pay for Peach's child. As Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy stomped on Fawful in an attempt to stop the forced marriage, everything was destroyed. However, Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy survived and later escapes Fawful's Basement, with the help of Flavio and Goombella. Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper then fell from the sky into Flipside; although he was temporarily unconscious where Mario found him, he got better and joined the team after Mario stepped on his head. Over time, Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy and the rest of the gang would eventually make it to Fawful's apartment. Wendy Koopa, a loyal minion of Fawful, taunted him for having been squirted on so many times and for being a plumber instead of a boss like herself. The two clashed soon after. When Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy won, a trap door was activated and Wendy fell through it. However, he saved her, but the two fell down the shaft and were thought to be lost. It turns out only Wendy died and Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy made it out safe. Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy makes a return in Hyrule Warriors alongside Link, Zelda, and Fi as a playable character, which is significant somehow. He is easily the fastest of the playable characters, but can temporarily teleport in mid-air. Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper is confirmed to use a flying disc and ink rockets in the game. Powers and Abilities Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy's most notable piece of equipment is his go kart and Blooper, which has become virtually synonymous with his own identity. The kart was given to him when he was taking part in the film Into The Woods, and was built to be fused with his mind, body, and soul. The original go kart was destroyed when Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy crash landed on Corneria after an ambush by the Chorus Kids, but his duel with the Other Chorus Kids gave him a new, upgraded go kart, which is able to absorb dozens of upgrades of alien origin. The Blooper's main purpose is to protect him from adverse environments and enemy juices. The Blooper itself can be upgraded to dozens of other forms, each with its own different disadvantages. While some forms of the Blooper are stronger than others and have different abilities, they all maintain the same basic shape. Assination Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy was inated in Flat Zone at 2:30 P.M. Central Standard Time on November 14, 2002, while on a political trip to Iraq to smooth over frictions between liberal Mark Zuckerberg and conservative Tom Anderson. He was shot once in the throat, once in the upper back, with the fatal shot hitting him in the head. Trivia *Young Luigi Being Squirted In The Eye By A Blooper While Riding a Biddybuggy hasn't been relevant in the past twelve years. * This character is not to be confused with Baby Luigi, the baby version of Luigi, despite their obviously identical appearances and that Baby Luigi ALSO usually drives a Biddybuggy in Mario Kart 8. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Mario Characters Category:Articles with really long names Category:Our lord Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:Unneeded Character Derivatives Category:Bait Category:Iblis Trigger Category:Mario Kart 9 Characters Category:Nohrian Scum